Queen VS Wilson
by LycoX
Summary: Its an all out war at the Queen Mansion between two old friends!


**Queen VS. Wilson**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea seen here. Certain DDT Matches from Japan may have been inspiration for this one and if Naitch03 happens to end up reading this, he'll probably have an idea about said inspiration and may end up laughing his ass off. Or he might not. Who knows! Set a few days after Helena's first exit in season 1.**

* * *

Raisa was understandably curious about why Mr. Oliver had called her to his bedroom as ever since he had been back from that horrible island, he had been a bit more independent about things. And usually sought her out if he had anything specific in mind that she could deal with that he couldn't for whatever reason. Once at his door, she knocked on it as was the proper thing and waited for Mr. Oliver to answer it. A lot of noise could be seen from the inside as well much to her worry and when the door opened somewhat without Mr. Oliver's face being seen, she grew a bit more worried. "Raisa? Is that you?" Asked Mr. Oliver in a suspicious voice.

"Yes, of course it is, Mr. Oliver. Who else would it be?"

"What's the password if its really you?"

Raisa raised her eyebrows at this but decided to humor the young man she considered to be like a son to her. "Prochnost, the password is Prochnost."

"Good, good. Here, take this and have it done as soon as possible and let me know when its done." Informed Mr. Oliver as he handed her a sheet of paper.

The door then closed before she could say anything to him before sighing once more, wondering if perhaps he was drunk as she began to look at the paper he'd given her. _I think I need to have a word with Mr. Thomas about letting Mr. Oliver drink too much. Bad break up or not, its not good to drink too much._ Fretted the kind maid in her head before walking off to do as requested.

As its not like what was on the sheet of paper could really do any harm after all! Boy would she be wrong later about that!

 **The Next Day**

In the back yard of the Queen Mansion could be seen one Thea Queen and Tommy Merlyn. Oliver Queen's sister and best friend and brother in all but blood respectively. Both of them in a serious talk about a certain Oliver Queen shaped figure in their lives who'd been held up in his room the past few days. "I don't get it, Tommy… I've never seen my brother get like this over a girl before. Sure, mad and pouty and embarrassing over Laurel a time or two from what I remember but not hiding in his room." Grumbled Thea with some worry to her voice.

Tommy sighed. "I know, Thea. I guess he just really liked Helena. And try as we might to forget he lived on an island for five years, it happened and its changed him in ways we still don't know about."

"Yeah, all because he won't talk about it." Came the petulant response.

"That's because he's not ready, and you hounding him about it probably doesn't help any either." Warned Tommy sternly.

Which was a bit unusual from him but it did the trick as she looked down in shame. Tommy would look at her sadly as a sigh escaped him until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning fully in its direction, he saw a very odd sight out in the spacious back yard behind a stone ledge of potted plants. "What the Hell is that?"

His question made Thea look up and in the direction he was looking in and frowned at the sight of what she was seeing alongside Tommy. As somehow, someway, a blow up doll was propped up behind the stone ledge her mom had put in awhile back for the special plants a friend of her's had brought back from another Country. Dressed up in a dark gray outfit with black body armor, dark hair, and what she figured was supposed to be a growing beard on its face. "I… I have no idea."

The two stared at one another, wondering if they should look more into the strange sight of the doll. Completely missing Oliver sneakily making his way towards it until he attacked it. The commotion that caused made the two look towards where the doll was in alarm. Alarm that went higher in addition to their eyebrows as Oliver jumped up from outta no where and went flying back down with an elbow drop. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY FAMILY!" Came the distinct voice of Thea's brother.

To her and Tommy's shock, the doll went up in the air and back down, allowing for the two to hear Oliver scream in pain. Oliver then came flying over the ledge with the doll in one arm with a wild look on his face. "THEA! TOMMY! CALL A SWAT TEAM!"

"Wha-!? Ollie!?"

"GO! I'LL HOLD SLADE OFF FOR AS LONG AS I CAN!"

He then began to trade blows back and forth with the doll, making two very weirded out individuals look at one another with one single thought on their minds. _He's done lost his mind!_

Thea hauled ass to find her mother and Tommy followed shortly afterwards as Oliver and the doll rolled around on the ground as they 'fought'.

 **Half An Hour Later**

Half an hour later saw Thea, Tommy, Moira, and Detective Lance make their way back to the foyer near the front doors after Thea and Tommy had taken the two out to find Oliver and show the two adults his apparent insanity. Lance had only even came over to have a word with Oliver about his little runaway girlfriend and if he knew anything that could possibly help where she was concerned. The fact neither Oliver or the doll he was apparently fighting was there where the two had said they would be had made Lance and Moira question the two's sanity. Wondering if perhaps they'd gotten a little too much Sun recently or some such. Well, that was more Lance then Moira at any rate much to their annoyance. "Look! We know what we saw! I don't know what Ollie's doing but he's clearly doing it!" Snapped Thea impatiently.

"And to think, it was usually the girls who went nuts like that over him. Helena musta been somethin' special." Mused Tommy thoughtfully until Thea whacked him in the arm.

"OW!"

"Well, I'm sure he just needs a little time to deal is all." Moira said in what she thought was an assuring way.

If only to possibly get the two to let up on the absurd idea that her beautiful boy was fighting some dressed up doll! "Have any of you seen the doll Mr. Oliver asked me to place in the back yard?" Came the voice of Raisa as she came up to the foursome.

Making them look at one another and then at her. "Ollie asked you to place that thing back there?" Asked Tommy in confusion.

"Umm… Yes? He gave me a list of things to get and put in place for him last night. Even if he was acting rather oddly while doing it… Still, I don't want him to be upset that his request has gone missing!"

Moira came up to the fretting woman and placed a hand on her upper arm. "I'm sure he won't be too displeased, Raisa. Perhaps he saw it and has already taken it for whatever he was needing it for."

"Maybe I should just come back later." Muttered Lance as Raisa hoped her employer was right!

Just then, the doll Thea and Tommy had been on about made an appearance on the table kept in the foyer from on high. Making everyone look at it and take notice that the thing had clearly seen better days! "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Came the voice of Oliver himself.

Causing the group to look up and see him standing in front of the railing of the second floor. And he looked dirty, sweaty, and paler then usual much to the alarm of Moira, Thea, and Raisa. "Oliver! What on Earht is going on!?" Moira asked in alarm.

"Just know that Slade Wilson's a threat and you need to get out of here right now!"

He then jumped over the railing of the second floor much to everyone's shock and crashed directly on to the doll, breaking the table and knocking himself out in the process. Freaking the Hell out of the ladies present. "I knew there was somethin' wrong with him." Muttered Lance to mostly himself.

But he didn't know it was this bad! A short time later involving some restraints in case he woke up and caused problems revealed that he had caught a bug that had taken a very bad turn. One that had been in his system for a day or so without his or anyone else's realizing it. Causing him to hallucinate thanks to the bug and seeing someone who wasn't there or even alive anymore for that matter. Thankfully, he'd only have to spend a few days in the hospital until he was given an all clear. Unfortunately for him, he'd have to go to mandatory therapy sessions and endure some light hearted teasing from Thea and Tommy over him pulling something while sick that would probably only be seen in a Wrestling match.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This is meant to be funny and hopefully I achieved that with this!**


End file.
